


Spark of Rebellion

by tuatarasa



Series: A New World [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post TROS, Stormtrooper Rebellion, TRoS Spoilers, cute lil kid ex stormtroopers, finn and poe adopt a stormtrooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: Finn inspires a stormtrooper rebellion and hopes to use it to the advantage of the Resistance. In the process, he seems to make a friend in a young ex stormtrooper who quickly becomes a very important part of Finn and Poe’s lives. (Some domestic finnpoe on the side because of course.)
Relationships: Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: A New World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597615
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the boobs in the bog group chat for beta reading. They all know who they are and they know I love them. Thank you for keeping me inspired with all your creative content.
> 
> I don't own SW or any related characters.

Jannah is helping Finn grab some parts to fix the Falcon when the two begin to strike up a conversation. Finn is curious about how Jannah and her crew got to the Kef Bir, “So, what brought you all to the Endor system?”

Jannah looks a little tense at the question, “We all are on the run from the First Order. But then I guess so are all of you.” Finn lets out a small laugh at the comment.

“Yeah I guess we are, but we are fighting them what’s your excuse?” Finn’s voice had no hint of accusation, he was just curious. This helped Jannah let her guard down for the first time in a long time.

She sighed, “We all used to be stormtroopers okay?” Finn’s eyes went wide and before Jannah could even look up he was running over to her.

“You all used to be troopers and got out?! I did too!” His smile was so big, he couldn’t contain his joy at the news.  _ There are more like me, more that made it out! _

Jannah is smiling too because she just put all the pieces together, “Finn, FN...Mother of moons, you were the stormtrooper that stole a tie and escaped with that resistance pilot! FN-2187 right? You are the reason we all decided to escape! You were our inspiration!”

“What do you mean you were inspired by me?” Finn has no idea what Jannah is talking about.  _ Surely she can’t mean  _ _ me _ _. She must mean the resistance as a whole. _

“You’re known throughout the order by the troopers as a hero Finn! You’re the one who got away, who broke conditioning and escaped. You were a beacon of hope for all of us before we got out. You are the reason we got out!” She put her hands on Finn’s shoulders as she saw the tears begin to well up in Finn’s eyes.

“I always hoped there would be more of us that got out but I never thought I would be the reason.” Finn can’t believe what he is hearing. If there really is that much distrust in the First Order maybe there is a way to use that to their advantage, to help win the war.

“Finn, you lit a spark of rebellion within all of us. The resistance didn’t do that, you did. Thank you so much.” Jannah speaks with such conviction and passion in her voice that Finn knows it must be true. He pulls her in close for a hug. Just like he did with Rey, he immediately finds this bond with Jannah, she’s like a sister he never knew he had.

This all has given Finn an idea, he pulls out of the hug, “Come with me.” He starts to speedwalk towards where Poe is helping Chewie fix the Falcon, “Poe!” 

The seemingly urgent call of his name makes the pilot hit his head on the ship, “Kriff! Finn, why'd you have to yell?”

Finn grabs Poe’s shoulders so the older man is forced to face him and look him in the eyes, “Because we have a plan and we need your help.”

_____

Finn explains to Jannah and Poe that maybe, just maybe, if they can get a message through to the First Order major troop centers that they can convince them to join the Resistance just like Finn and now Jannah. Poe agrees, it is a great plan and could help them gain a lot of support but the one condition is that Finn has to be the one to convey the message. Jannah’s crew, Chewbacca and even the droids all agree that Finn is the most likely to spur anything because to those stormtroopers he is a symbol of hope and what their life could be, he just has to give them a nudge. 

Chewbacca helps set it up and Finn does it, he stands strong and proud as words of hope and promise spill from his mouth even if his heart is full of fear and dread. If this doesn’t work they are inviting the enemy to their own backyard and if it does...well then the war is already over.

His voice spreads across the galaxy, offering hope to those who have lost all sense of identity and purpose: My name is Finn. I was once one of you, just a nameless and faceless number in a giant machine that did not care about me. But then, I made a choice. I made a choice to go against my conditioning and help someone. That led me to where I am now, a member of the Resistance. I know you all are scared, I was too, but make this choice for yourselves, for the galaxy. You can help stop the First Order from stealing more lives just like yours was stolen away. Come join us. You are the spark that’ll help light the fire that finally burns the First Order down. We will meet any of you that come at the displayed coordinates. May the Force be with you all.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for troopers to show up to the rendezvous point not far from the Resistance base on Ajan Klos. At first they come in stolen tie fighters and escape pods, then the cargo ships and the troop carriers come. Finn is put in charge of them, he finds them all changes of clothes out of their armor, places to sleep, food. He is proud of himself because at the end of the day, this happened because of him. He really inspired a stormtrooper rebellion, _ now who would have seen that coming?  _ He thought,  _ certainly the First Order didn’t _ .

The waves of new recruits never seem to stop but the most important one shows up just days after the Battle of Exegol, it is a whole starship full of young recruits, literal kids. Finn woke up before dawn, leaving Poe still sound asleep in their now shared quarters, he hurries to the transport that he is taking with Rose to meet the kids. He figured someone of authority should meet them and since he had already been handling the aftermath of the trooper rebellion he had sparked, it made sense that person would be him.

Luckily, they were able to get a lot of the kids’ information and bios and beforehand. Almost all of them have places they will be heading right after this because the Resistance was able to find some general location of where they might have come from based on their genetic markings and based on the history they’ve collected on First Order raids. It looks like only 5 kids will have to stay on base once everything is done. This is a huge relief to Finn because he was beyond stressed about where the Resistance would be able to house children, Poe of course just told him to stop worrying. 

Rose and Finn arrive to starship and enter to an entire greeting party, a bunch of ex-troopers who are enlisting with the ground forces of the Resistance, some officers who will probably head to intelligence and then about 50 small children who looked like they ranged in age from about 7 to 16. 

“Hello everyone.” Finn’s voice was full of confidence and pride, “I’m glad to see you all made it here okay. My name is General Finn, this is Captain Tico and we are with the Resistance. I know most of you are scared because the First Order is probably the only thing you know, but I promise that we will take care of you and try to make your transition either to Resistance service or back to civilian life as easy as possible. Almost all of you should have transport assignments based on your final destinations so you should head there now. If you have any questions please see either me or Captain Tico and we’d be happy to help.” The crowd starts to disperse heading in the different directions of their assignments, some stop by to thank Finn and Rose. One hugs them and another seems to be crying a little. Once everyone is dispersed there is a small group of 5 kids still in the center so Finn figures it is time to approach them.

The kids all salute and one speaks up, “General Finn, none of us got any transport assignments.”

Finn waves the kid’s hand down and grabs his shoulder, “Kids, I’m sorry but we didn’t have enough information on you guys to be able to send you anywhere so for right now you guys are gonna head back with Rose and I to the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss. I promise we will try to get you all home as soon as possible.” 

* * *

On the flight back to base Rose and Finn take the time to learn the names (or some cases give names) to all of the kids.

The youngest of the group is an 8 year old girl named Gazer. She is wearing her light blonde hair in two buns on the side of her head, an obvious tribute to General Leia in her younger days.

A 15 year old girl with jet black hair cut in a bob is holding Gazer, obviously trying to comfort her. Finn soon learns this older girl’s name is Midnight, obviously in reference to her hair. 

Sitting opposite to the two girls are two boys, both seem to be around 12. One has a shaved head and honestly, looks a lot like Finn. The other has light tan skin with an almost auburn head of hair that is cut so it sits styled on top of his head. Rose asks the boys what their names are but it quickly becomes clear that the two of them haven’t ever had one other than their numbers. Finn knows how to handle this better than anyone, “Well, when I escaped the First Order this very brave pilot I was with gave me a name based on my number. I told him it was FN-2187 and that’s how he got to Finn. Do you want to try that?” Both of the boys nodded.

The one that looked like a young Finn spoke up first, “Mine was KL-7923. I was thinking maybe Kal would be good.” A smile appeared on the boy’s face as Finn nodded.

He patted the kid’s shoulder, “That’s a great choice.” Finn puts out his hand, “Nice to meet you Kal, I’m Finn.” Kal giggled as he shook Finn’s hand. 

Rose turned to the boy with the auburn hair now, “What about you buddy?”

He quickly glanced at Kal who nodded, “Mine was HU-5163 but I don’t know of any names I could make with that.”

Rose put a finger to her chin in a fake deep thought and then grinned, “How about Hugh?” The noh lit up and nodded as he got up to hug Rose.

Once Hugh sat back down Rose and Finn looked to the last kid. It was a girl probably around the age of 10, she was sitting in the corner of the transport with her knees drawn up against her chest and her head down. Finn motioned to Rose to let him go alone, she quickly understood and went back to talking to Hugh and Kal. 

As Finn got close to the girl he spoke up so he wouldn’t scare her, “Can I sit here?” He motioned to the space next to her as he spoke. She nodded slightly and started to let her legs back down so she could look at him. “What’s your name?” Finn’s voice was nothing of not compassionate, he just wanted the girl to feel at ease. 

She pushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes and answered, “I’m Valen.” She looked down, almost like she was doubting her confidence before allowing herself to ask Finn a question in return. “You were an ex-stormtrooper right? Did you ever find your family?”

The question hit Finn like a ton of bricks, “I mean in a way I did. I’ve never found my parents but I’m okay with that. I have a family here, it’s made up of Rose and some other friends I’ve made with the Resistance. One of them is jedi and the other is a pilot.” He smiled at the thought of Poe and Rey. Sure they weren’t his biological family, but the Force had brought them together and their bond was something that would never be broken.

The girl seemed to consider what Finn had said, “My parents were killed when I was taken, I saw it happen. I really hope that I can find a family like you have.” Finn’s heart broke as Valen spoke. He knew this was bound to happen, finding a kid with no family to ever go home to but he didn’t know it would hurt this much.

He had an idea though, “How about when we get back to base, I’ll introduce you to my family?” Valen jumped at the idea. She wrapped her arms around Finn’s neck and hugged him, as the transport landed he took her hand and started walking her towards the Falcon to meet Rey.

* * *

Rey was great with Valen, she took her up and showed her the Falcon’s cockpit while Finn finished some paperwork from the morning’s activities. She even came back out to the clearing and showed off her lightsaber to the eager young girl. 

After their visit with Rey was done, Finn took Valen by the hand again and started walking back towards his and Poe’s quarters. On the way there, Valen took an interest in the silver necklace around Finn’s neck, “What is that?” She pointed straight to chain with a ring dangling on the end.

Finn was thankful for his dark complexion in the moment because it hid any change of color that might have occurred on his face, “It’s a gift from a friend, the one we are visiting actually, he’s my pilot friend.” She seemed pleased with the answer because she didn’t ask anything else.

Once they arrived at the door Finn quickly entered the code and went into the quarters. (Being co-generals had its perks, Finn and Poe had dibs on the biggest room in the base with a kitchen and living area that led back to their bed.) Poe was in his sleeping pants and a tight white undershirt, making caf at the counter when they walked in. He spoke up before he could even turn around, “Hey Finn, how’d the transport mission go this morning? I know-“ He stopped in his tracks once he turned around to see Valen holding onto Finn’s hand. He smiled and walked over, crouching down so he could look the young girl in the eyes, “Hi, I’m Poe. Nice to see Finn has made another friend.” He giggled as he looked up to his boyfriend. 

Finn jokingly stuck his togue out at the pilot and nudged the girl a bit so she would respond, “Hi Poe, my name is Valen. Finn told me all about you on the way here.”

Poe grinned as he answered, “Oh really? I hope he didn’t say anything bad about me.” 

Valen just laughed at Poe’s fake concern, “No silly, he told me you saved him and that you’re a pilot.” She leaned in to whisper to Poe, “I want to be a pilot one day too.”

Poe’s face lit up like a firework show lights up the night sky, “Oh that’s great! I’ll have to show you my ship, she’s the fastest in the Resistance fleet. Maybe I could take you up in one of our ships while you’re here. Would you like that?” Valen’s eyes got wide and she nodded fiercely before leaping into Poe’s arms for a hug. 

As she did, there was a knock at the door. Finn opened it to see Rose standing there, she smiled when she saw Valen in Poe’s arms, “Sorry to interrupt but the doctors want to see Valen to just give her a check up.”

After a quick goodbye, Valen was on her way with Rose while Finn and Poe were left in their room. Poe walked over and pulled Finn into a tight embrace from behind. Finn leaned his head back to allow Poe to pepper his neck with kisses. Once the pilot worked his way up his neck, he turned Finn around to face him and put their foreheads together, “I didn’t know you were going to bring guests home.”

Finn laughed a little before leaning back to look Poe in the eyes, “I didn’t know either, she was just so alone. I wanted to help in whatever way I could.” 

Poe just nodded and gently pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss on the lips, “You care so much, it’s honestly too cute. Finn, I love you.”

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had started to stream into the room, waking Finn from his sleep. He blinked his eyes open to find his head buried in a certain pilot’s curls. He closed his eyes again and inhaled just to smell everything that was  _ Poe.  _ He smelled like leather and grease and more than anything, he smelled like home. Finn was broken out of this moment by Poe’s bare back shifting against his naked chest. Finn held him tighter to try to get him to stay still for a moment longer. Eventually though Poe pried through his hands and flips over to look at Finn’s face.

“Good morning beautiful. Were you sniffing my hair?” His voice was deep and there was a smirk on his face as he spoke. He began to run his fingers up and down Finn’s back.

Finn couldn’t help himself and put his hand on the back of Poe’s head and pushed him forward so their lips met, effectively kissing the smirk off his face but also sneakily giving him a chance to dig his hand into his boyfriend’s hair. He pulled away only slightly, “You got a problem with that, General Dameron?” A grin snuck onto his face and the look in Poe’s eyes made him lick his lips without even thinking.

Poe looked at him lazily, eyes overflowing with love before answering, “No, no problems here. General.” Finn could spend days just looking at Poe’s lazy morning smile, the one that only he gets to see when they are in bed before he has his morning caf.

Finn shifts so that his head laid on Poe’s chest, “I need to show you something.” He pulled Poe’s hand to his chest and pushed it so it was flush against the ring Poe had given him not too long ago. He concentrated, “Now try to move your hand.”

He felt Poe try to no avail twice before hearing a sound of realization and soon after a kiss was being pressed to his forehead, “You know you could have just told me buddy.” Neither of them needed to say the words, they both knew it was the Force. Poe’s voice was getting clearer the longer he was awake and after he was done he returned his hand to Finn’s back.

Finn nodded against the older man’s chest, “Words aren’t as fun.” Finn didn’t need to look up to know that the comment made Poe smile. “Besides, I didn’t know how to say it. It feels weird to even think about.” This was the truth, Finn hadn’t even told Rey. She knew anyway because she was Rey so of course she did, he didn’t have to tell her anything for her to know. 

He knew Poe was looking back up at their window when he next responded, “You know, I think about the force a lot when I am flying. I guess it is just because I grew up with it so ingrained in my head but I can’t help but think that it helps me fly. Being able to feel it flowing through me only gently guiding my actions in the sky. It’s a calming presence.”

Finn lifted his head so he was looking at Poe, “Do you mean the tree?”

Poe just turned and smiled at him, “Yeah, I guess I never finished telling you about it but it was a gift from Luke Skywalker to my mother. It’s a force tree, don’t ask what that means because I don’t know. But anyway, I would go down there a lot, especially after she died and just let it all flow through me. Sometimes I could swear she was still with me when I was there.” Poe’s eyes are filled with sadness that Finn wishes he could kiss away but all that sadness disappears with the next line, “I can’t wait to take you there one day Finn, she would have loved you.”

* * *

Later in the day he finds himself reunited with Valen, BB-8 and Rey. Valen is playing with BB-8, trying to understand some basic binary with them while Rey pulls FInn aside.

“So, I noticed the ring.” Rey makes the comment so casually, as if what she is saying isn’t even important. “I hope our dear General Dameron knows if he breaks your heart I’ll break him.” 

Finn hits her shoulder with his fist, “Stop that! He won’t. Rey he’s so…” He can’t even begin to describe Poe but Rey finishes for him.

“Perfect. Dreamy. Handsome. I think those are all words you have used to describe him. Seriously though Finn,” She stopped walking so she could look him in the eyes, “I am so happy for you two. You’ve been in love with each other basically since you’ve met and anyone with eyes could see it. But there is something else I want to talk to you about.” She glanced back at the young girl with BB-8, “Rose said that since Valen doesn’t have any family they are thinking of just shipping her off to some foster family.”

Finn is confused by Rey’s comment, Sure he loves Valen and would love for her to be able to stick around here but what she needs is a family and the Resistance base doesn’t seem like the best place for that, “Yeah, isn’t it for the best for her to be surrounded by people who can love her and be dedicated to her?”

“Yes it is but that doesn’t mean she should just be sent off to find some replacement parents. She is scared and I think the best way to help her get over that fear is for her to be here. It is entirely possible to find a family here, you and I know that better than anyone else. Besides I have a feeling.” She’s smiling broadly at the last line even as she sees Finn’s doubt filled look.

Finn just sighed, “Rey, you know the base is overcrowded. There are no other kids left here, who would she stay with?” She just gave him a look that said everything, “No! Rey, why? We just moved in together and now you want us to have her there too?”

She took a step back and held up her hands, “She doesn’t have to stay IN your room. Your room has that unused office right next to it, I know Poe isn’t using it because he is using Leia’s old office and I know you aren’t using it because you are using the same office as Poe. The room is huge and it wouldn't take much to get a bed in there and let her use it as her own space.”

Rey had a point there the office wasn’t being used and it could be great to give Valen her own space to do whatever she likes but still, he wouldn’t be comfortable without asking first. “Rey, you know I still have to ask Poe, he deserves to have an opinion if I am going to be basically adopting her for a time.” The look on the Jedi's face told him that she had already thought of that, “you already called him didn’t you? Oh kriff Rey.” Right as he said it, he saw Poe walking up Valen, hugging her and giving her a few binary tips before working his way over towards Rey and Finn.

He walked up to Finn, put his hand around his waist and kissed him quickly, “Hey buddy. Rey didn’t mention you’d be here.” He turned to look for Rey but before he could she was already gone, waving and going back towards Valen.

Finn looked back to his boyfriend, “Poe, I’m sorry. I didn’t know she called you, you are probably busy and it’s not important, we can talk later” His voice betrayed him though, Poe knew whatever it was it was big.

The pilot turned so he could grab both of Finn’s hips, “If this is about what happened this morning Finn, we don’t have to talk about it. I love you and you having the force doesn’t change that.”

Stars, Finn could fall in love everyday just looking how Poe’s eyes when he spoke to him, he shook off the thought though. “No, no...it’s actually about Valen.”

Poe’s eyes brighten at the mention of the young girl’s name, “Yeah? I was thinking of taking her up in an A-wing this week. Teaching her how to fly a little. What do you think?”

Finn is pretty sure if his heart could melt how he felt at that moment would be what that experience would be like. “I think she would love that. But there is something else, she doesn’t have any place to stay on the base. Rose said the only thing to do is to find her a foster family somewhere else.”

Poe scrunched his face up a bit, “That can’t be right, I just talked to her about it. I offered my old office next to our room for Valen. I know I should have asked but she’s so happy here and honestly I really enjoy having her around. You’re not mad are you? I hope it’s okay-“ His sentence was cut off by Finn grabbing his face and kissing him.

“Poe, I’d be more than happy to share our space to make room for her. Besides, I think we might need her as much as she needs us.” Finn moves his hand from Poe’s face and grabs his hand so the two of them can walk over to where Rey and Valen are. 

The two girls waved wildly before going back to their conversation. The general’s face could only be described as pure happiness. Poe squeezed Finn’s hand, “I think you’re right buddy, I think you’re right.”

* * *

Later that day, Finn and Poe bring Valen back to their room to play sabacc and treat her to some candy. 

Finn is the first one to really speak up, “So, Valen, are you enjoying the base? I know it can be scary with all the new people but I hope if you need anything you’ll come to me or Poe or even Rey.”

Valen was eager to answer, “The base is amazing! There are so many different people and they are all so nice! Rey was teaching me how to use a staff, BB-8 was teaching me binary and even Poe said he’d take me flying tomorrow!”

Poe and Finn smiled at each other and Poe turned back to Valen to respond, “Of course we are going flying! I have the ship booked and everything, you’ll love it kid I swear. Nothing is quite like being with the stars. We do have a question though. Are you okay maybe staying here a bit longer? If not, that’s totally fine, we can find a family that will take you in and watch over you.”

Valen looked down and glanced back up to Finn, “I would love to stay but I heard Captain Tico complaining about the lack of space. If you don’t have room for me that’s fine.”

Finn nodded, “Space is tight but Poe and I talked about it and we have an extra room next door, neither of us are using it and if you want it it’s yours.”

Valen had tears in her eyes by the time Finn was done. Both men moved to hug her from either side. They pulled back but stayed at her level to look at her while she began to speak, “You want me to be a part of your family?” She looked to Finn, “Just like Rey and Rose and Poe all are?”

Finn didn’t hesitate, “Of course we do! You’re welcome with us as long as you want to stay. If it gets to the point and you want to go join a real family you can too and that’s okay.”

Poe flinched a bit at the ‘real family’ comment, Valen noticed. “What do you mean real family? Isn’t the Resistance a real family? That’s what you said before.” The young girl crossed her arms as she waited for a response.

“Of course they are my family! I just mean sometimes kids want to grow up in a normal environment, not with a military group, and you know have a mom and dad and a nice little house and all that.” Finn realized quickly that he was probably going to regret what he had said before but now he was just focusing on digging himself out of his own hole. 

The girl considered his answer, “You know I’ve never had a dad before. I had two moms before the First Order got me...I think it would be pretty cool to have two dads for a change.” She beamed at the two men.

* * *

That night, while lying down facing each other in bed, Poe put his hand on Finn’s cheek. The younger man leaned into the touch and started to speak, “So, I think we have a daughter now.”

Poe just hummed, “Yeah, I think you’re right.” 

“Do we need to tell your dad?”

“Buddy, I haven’t even told my dad about us yet. What am I supposed to say, ‘Hey dad, so Finn and I are a thing, he’s wearing mom’s ring. Also, a few days after that we decided to adopt an ex-stormtrooper kid. Great! Love you!” That just seems like a lot even for my dad to handle.” He giggles slightly but Finn could tell it was from more stress than anything as the pilot took his hand from Finn’s cheek and started to run it through his untamed curls. 

Finn quickly grabbed said hand and pulled it to his face, ever so gently kissing the knuckles, “We will figure it out. I think it’s fine not to know everything right now but I do think your dad could help us.” 

“You’re probably right. I’ll call him tomorrow.” With that comment Finn turned over so his back was flush against Poe’s chest.

While the pilot kissed the back of his neck and settled in he did say one more thing, “Poe, he probably already knows about us. It seems like Rey and half the base did without us saying anything.”

“Have we always been that obvious?”

“It would appear we have been, my flyboy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the notes on the last chapter! I hope to update weekly with more Finn, Poe and Valen adventures!


	3. Chapter 3

Poe wakes up before Finn the next morning and takes the extra time to go outside and call his dad. Kes’s face illuminates from the holo transmitter, “Hey dad.” Even though Poe really wishes he was calling under different circumstances, any opportunity to talk to his dad was a good one.

“Hey son. You know it would’ve been great to get a call after the big battle to know that you were okay.” His tone was serious but the smile on his face betrayed him, he was just happy to see Poe alive and well. 

Poe used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck, “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Things have been a little busy around here and they are just starting to calm down. I take it Wedge already called you about the General?”

Kes nodded, “Yeah he told me about Leia. He also told me that my son is now a general, along with Finn. I hope you know how proud I am Poe, I know it couldn’t have been easy for you but you made it through and the galaxy is safer because of it.” His smile wasn’t as bright as before but it had the same light that Poe had associated with his dad all of his life.

“Yeah...Finn is actually what I want to talk to you about.”

“I take it you finally told him how you feel?” Poe’s eyes went wide, seemingly shocked that his father had known about his feelings toward the other man. “Oh come on Poe, of course I knew. You never shut up about him when we would talk. Anyone with eyes could see you love him. Plus, you never take your mother’s ring off your neck and yet suddenly it’s gone.” The pilot just looked down and smiled, of course his dad knew. Finn told him he would. “I’m really happy for you Poe. I’ve never seen you so filled with joy while you are on the ground.”

Poe looked back up to his father’s face, “Thanks dad, I really appreciate it. But there is something else. I was wondering if we could come stay with you for a few days, I really want to show Finn Yavin. He hasn’t really known anything other than war so i think it would be a nice change. Thing is we would also have someone else with us. I bet you already know but we have been recruiting ex-stormtroopers who all defected because they heard of Finn’s story. The last transport we got was full of kids. Most of them we were able to find a place for either with their families or just back on their home planets from the data we stole but there is this one little girl...her parents died in front of her and she has no one left. She instantly got attached to Finn because of the similarities in their stories and she wants to be a pilot so I’ve bonded with her over that and I think all of this is just a long way of saying I think we have accidentally adopted a kid.” By the end of his long but speedy explanation Poe was out of breath and his eyes were desperately searching his father’s face for any sense of disappointment or anger. He didn’t find either. All he found was a look of love and understanding.

Kes just nodded as Poe explained the situation, in all honesty it wouldn’t matter if the entire Resistance fleet was coming to stay it would be fine because he would have his boy home. “Poe you know I’ve been wanting to meet Finn forever, an extra visitor doesn’t change that. And if you two need help, I’ll be here. Your mother had you in the middle of the war so I know a thing or two about how hard it can be. Now tell me about this little girl.”

Poe spent probably the next hour telling his dad everything about Valen but eventually Finn woke up and stumbled outside to see Poe crouched next to the wall of their quarters, He slid beside Poe as the conversation with his dad came to a close but was careful not to touch him until Poe gave him a nod that said it was okay. Once he did, Finn slipped his hand around Poe’s waist and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder. He said a little hello and waved to Kes before the holotransmitter was shut off.

He kissed the pilot’s shoulder softly before he spoke, “So I take it the call went well?”

Poe leaned his cheek against the top of Finn’s head, “Hmh, yeah it did. You were right, he already knew about us.” Finn could feel the smile on his boyfriend’s face, “I hope it is okay, I asked him if we could come stay with him for a few days.”

Finn felt like his entire life flashed before his eyes. Meeting Poe’s dad? That’s a lot. He was curious though, “Can I ask who you mean by ‘we’?”

Finn felt Poe shift so he could stand, before he knew it the older man was standing in front of him offering his hand to help Finn up. As he did, he pulled Finn by the waist to bring him close and lock eyes, “I mean the two of us obviously. And Valen.”  _ There it was _ Finn thought.

“So you told your dad we apparently now have a daughter?” Finn couldn’t help but smile at the idea.

“Yeah I mean, I would have had to say something sooner or later. Probably would have been weird to just show up with a random kid.” Poe paused, considering if he should say the next bit before continuing anyway, “You know I never thought about having kids, getting married, settling down. To be honest I never thought I’d live long enough. I always figured I would die in some flying accident. I would go out with a bang surrounded by the one place I thought of as home, the open sky. I actually told Karé one time that ‘I belong to the stars’.” He laughed and shook his head before moving his eyes back to Finn, “But that was all before you. I don’t know how long the Resistance is going to stay around or how long we will be needed. But I swear Finn, wherever you want to go, whatever you want to do after this is all over I’ll follow you. Heck, I’ll even be your pilot. All I know is that you are my home. It doesn’t matter where we are or what we are doing as long as I can be with you.” Poe had a weak smile but the fire in his eyes said it all, he didn’t regret a single word that had come out of his mouth.

Finn could feel the tears coming down his face but he didn’t care. He didn’t hesitate bringing his lips to Poe’s and as their lips parted he grabbed Poe’s face in his hands. “You know you are the same for me right? I had given up hope that I would be able to get out of there but then all the sudden you came around with your damn jacket and charming smile and I couldn’t help but trust you. But not just that, you put your faith in me almost every chance you got and showed me a level of kindness I didn’t even know was possible. I guess the Force just knew we would have to keep saving one another huh?” He smiled and giggled at the last bit, even if it was the truth.

Poe just closed his eyes and hummed as he moved to just barely graze his lips over Finns, “Yeah buddy I guess you’re right. Kriff, I love you.”

“I love you too Poe. Now let’s go pack, find our daughter and get out of here for a little while. I want to see that tree of yours back on Yavin.” He grabbed Poe’s hand and dragged him back into their quarters to get ready.

* * *

After packing, Poe and Beebee-Ate left to go find Rey. The droid swirled next to his master’s legs as they went straight for the clearing where the Falcon was parked, [Master-Poe should be helping Husband-Finn pack? Why do we need to find Friend-Rey?]

Poe stopped dead in his tracks, “Beebee, did you just say ‘husband-Finn’, oh my stars. You cannot say that when we are back on Yavin, my dad will actually have a heart attack. Please use friend still for Finn’s designation for right now, okay?” He continued his walk towards the clearing. “I need to ask Rey if we can borrow the ship.”

Beebee didn’t seem convinced, [Master-Poe and FRIEND-FINN can use any ship. Why use Ship-Millenium Falcon?]

Poe just smiled as he saw Rey coming down the Falcon’s ramp, “because I just like flying it bud.”

Rey did not smile though as he approached, instead she crossed her arms. “Dameron, good thing you’re here. We need to talk.”

Poe isn’t afraid of a lot of things but that look in Rey’s eyes? Yep, he was afraid of that.

“If you hurt Finn in any way, I will cut you in half. And if you die? I’ll haunt you in the afterlife.” He wasn’t entirely sure if that was within the Jedi’s powers but he wasn’t going to question it. Poe’s eyes went wide and his face got red as she continued, “Now, I know you are probably here to ask to borrow my ship and the answer is yes but again if you hurt her, I will hurt you.” And with that, she was gone and so was Beebee-Ate. Rolling out of the clearing following her. The pilot was left with nothing but fear and respect for his Jedi friend.

* * *

After the packing was done, Finn also went out on his own adventure. He needed to find Rose so he went straight to the tactical command center at the center of the base. The former mechanic greeted him with a tight hug and big smile, “Finn! I’m so glad you’re here I have some questions about the activities in the next few weeks. I know we are drawing back some of our forces and-”

Finn cut the poor girl off, “Rose, I’m not really here to talk shop. I have a favor to ask.”

Rose nodded and followed Finn over to the office that he and Poe share, quickly shutting the door behind herself, “What is it Finn? You know if you or Poe need anything I’m here for you two.”

Finn just grinned back at her at the mention of Poe, “Yeah, that is what I am here to ask about. Poe and I are going to take Valen to Yavin IV for a week and I need to make sure you can handle everything while we are gone.”

Rose nodded again but confusion was painted across her face, “Of course I can you guys were always out on adventures before and it was no big deal. What is different this time?”

Finn leaned against the desk that is normally Poe’s and looked down at his arms that were crossed in front of his chest, “I know you already know Valen is going to be staying with us in the extra office but I was wondering if when we are gone you could help I don’t know how to make the space livable for her? Not little girl would want to be in there as it is right now and you and her seem to have similar taste with the love for droids and ships and I just think it would be a great thing for her to come home to you know?” When he looked up Rose had tears in her eyes.

“I can’t believe you guys are actually trusting me to do this for her, I swear Finn I will make it the best it can possibly be and it’ll be done before you guys get back into our orbit.” She jumped, buzzing with excitement, “Agh I can’t wait to start. When are you leaving?” Finn let out a laugh at his friend’s enthusiasm, maybe he and Poe could do this after all. With the help of all their friends of course.

* * *

Poe’s next stop was even more intimidating than his visit with Rey, if one can imagine that. He knocked on the post of the tent that had become Valen’s temporary home. Within seconds the young girl was smiling and scrambling out to hug him, “Good morning Dad!” Yep, there went his heart. Melting away into a puddle.

He crouched down to meet her eyes, “Hey Val! I was wondering if you would want to come with Finn and I on an adventure?”

Valen couldn’t seem to contain her excitement in her little frame, she was almost buzzing. “Yes! Yes! Where are we going?” 

“It’s top secret, but I might be able to tell you a little bit as we go towards the Falcon for your flying lesson.” He turned around and motioned to his back so Valen climbed on and hooked her arms around Poe’s neck. He stuck his arms out and pretended he was an X-wing and she was the pilot. The two of them continued their game all the way back to the Falcon. In all the excitement he didn’t notice that Finn had worked his way over to the ship to check on Poe. He stood off to the side and just watched, his heart overflowing with love for his two pilots,  _ for his family and his home. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn, Poe and Valen head for Yavin IV for what will hopefully be a stress free week.

When morning comes, Poe is quick to grab Finn, Valen, Beebee-Ate and their bags and start heading to the Falcon. Valen is even quicker to complain that it is too early but her attitude changes when Poe promises that she can sit on his lap as he brings them up and out of orbit. Finn just smiles and grips the young girl’s hand a little tighter while his other hand slinks around Poe’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss on the cheek.

The merry band all join Poe in the cockpit once on the ship, Finn in the co-pilot seat, Valen in his lap and Beebee whirling happily next to the two back passenger seats. Poe took off, got them out of orbit and then gave Beebee the signal to engage the autopilot. With that he got up from his seat and let Valen sit there to feel the controls out even if she wasn’t piloting. For a while he was content to just watch from the passenger seat but eventually his sleepiness began to catch up with him so he went to the crew quarters to go get himself a cup of caf. 

As he was fixing it he felt Finn’s familiar arms wrap around him and instantly put his head back on to the younger man’s shoulder, a kiss instantly coming to his curls. “You excited to finally be seeing my childhood home after hearing me talk about it for over a year?”

Finn just hummed, “Would it be bad to say I’m more excited to be able to just to spend some time with you away from the base?”

“Not at all general, not at all.” Poe turned and swung his arm so that it was wrapped around Finn before pulling him in for a deep kiss, probably way deeper than what is appropriate considering the kid was in the cockpit alone a few feet away but he didn’t care. And judging by how hard Finn pushed him into the counter after the kiss was over and he went to leave a mark on the pilot’s collarbone, Poe doubted he cared either.

They did care when a certain droid started whirling about it though. Beebee apparently heard everything because the overly sassy droid instantly remarked [Master-Poe and Friend-Finn know there are rooms on board for activities like that, correct?] 

Poe just rolled his head back as Finn started laughing into his neck. Poe put his arms around Finn’s body and pulled him close as he peered down the hall and shouted his reply to his droid, “Really buddy? You are a mood killer. I hope you know that.”

With their fun killed Finn and Poe walked back to the cockpit hand and hand. Poe stopped them short of the entrance though and pointed to Valen’s hands. She was predicting every move that the autopilot was making before it made it. Not even just with the steering but with the buttons and switches, it was amazing to watch. Poe leaned in and whispered into Finn’s ear, “Her instincts are incredible buddy. She’s just feeling the controls and the way the ship moves.” 

_Feeling._ The word hits Finn like a rockslide. He suddenly remembers Rey’s words, “Besides Finn, I have a feeling.” He closes just eyes and reaches out with the force, when he reaches her energy he is so shocked that he falls backwards. Luckily, Poe is right there to catch him. “Babe, are you okay?” Suddenly everyone is looking at them but that’s the last thing Finn needs. He needs to talk to Poe alone. His pilot doesn’t need him to say anything, He quickly smiles at Val and BeeBee, mouthing “he’s alright”. before putting his arm around Finn’s waist and helping him all the way back to their quarters.

When they get there Finn goes straight for the bed, sits on the corner and puts his face in his hands. “How could I not have known? Stars, this is going to make everything so much harder.”

Poe just sits next to him and begins to rub circles into his back, “What are you talking about bud?”

Finn turns to his boyfriend with a scared expression, “Poe, she’s force sensitive.”

Poe initially just looks at Finn in shock but after a few seconds his face softens and he wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “It’ll be okay, that’s just one more thing she’s got in common with you.”

“Poe. You don’t understand I just figured out I have the force how am I supposed to help her when I don’t know what I’m doing?”

“And I’ve never been a dad to anything other than droids before, I promise we will figure it out. Finn, you are the bravest, kindest, most amazing man I have ever met. If anyone can help her, you can. Plus, I can’t help but think she was meant to find us, especially if she is force sensitive. I mean really look at how much her interests line up with ours? She’s perfect. I truly believe the Force brought us together and I wouldn’t be surprised if it brought her to us too.” Poe has tears in the corners of his eyes as he finishes so Finn wipes them away with his hand before gently kissing his forehead. 

_Maybe Poe is right. Maybe this is why she is with us, because there’s no one better to help us._

The two of them spent a moment composing themselves before heading back out to the cockpit. Poe gently tapped Valen and gave her a signal that it was time for him to sit in the pilot’s seat. Finn smiled as the girl happily obliged, he then motioned back to the crew area for her to follow him. He sat and waited for her at the holotable. She bounded back with all of the joy and energy one can imagine from a 10 year old, the joy was still apparent in her eyes from sitting in the pilot seat for so long.

That joy did not stop the barrage of questions though, “Hey Finn! Can you finally tell me where we are going? BeeBee said they couldn’t and Poe just called it home? He also said this is an adventure so does that mean we are really on a mission? And what about-”

Finn cut the poor girl off, “That’s why I called you back here. I wanted to tell you about where we are going.” Valen stopped bouncing and leaned in towards Finn, “We are going to Poe’s home, we are going to stay with his dad on Yavin IV for a few days.” Valen’s eyes got wide at the mention of the planet.

“Oh my gosh, you mean the Yavin IV from the rebellion? They taught us about it in school, isn’t a jungle planet with all the ruins that the rebels used as bases during the galactic war?” Valen was practically bouncing from energy again. If she is this excited just to hear about it, Finn cannot wait to see her reaction when she actually sees the place.

He lets out a laugh and nods a bit, “Yeah the same place. Poe’s dad was a pathfinder for General Solo during the war. If you have any more questions about Yavin, you should ask Poe, this is my first visit too.”

Valen seemed to consider this prospect before looking back up and smiling at him, “So, you’ll be new to it all too. It’s okay Finn we can explore it together.” This girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Sooner than Finn expected, Poe was landing the Falcon in the clearing next to the Dameron house. There was quite a lot of open space and more than a few ships off to the side, it became clear this was the spot that all of their family ships would takeoff and land regularly but everything had been moved slightly to accommodate the Falcon’s shere size. While Poe put the ship down Valen and Finn (with the ‘help’ of BeeBee-Ate) grabbed their bags and headed towards the cargo ramp. Poe was quick to join after the ship was on the ground. He took one of the bags from Finn and slung it over his shoulder before reaching for the younger man’s free hand. Poe smiled at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. If Finn didn’t know better he could have sworn he heard a _he’ll love you, and her_ through the Force.

As the ramp lowered a tall, dark tan figure with their arms crossed came into view, even with the shadows overhead blocking his face Finn could tell it was Kes. Once the ramp was down he started to move forward but his hand was tugged back. Poe had not moved. Finn looked back to see the tears streaming down his boyfriend’s face. He just nodded and with the Poe dropped Finn’s arm and sprinted, closing the gap between him and his father. The two men embraced, sobbing into one another. As they did, Finn went over to Valen and put his hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her. While he did he suddenly noticed how self conscious he was about the ring dangling around his neck. He was aware that he was about to greet his boyfriend’s dad wearing his wife’s wedding ring and holding onto their child. This was _his_ family.

The importance of it all brought a smile to his face and tears to his eyes. Valen tilted her head and looked back to him. Her voice brought him out of his trance, “Finn, why are you crying?” The young girl wasn’t exactly quiet with her comment so Poe and Kes were quick to turn to look at them and without hesitation Poe made his way over. He wrapped his arms around Finn and pulled the younger man’s head down so he could kiss his forehead. 

Kes stood smiling off to the side, “So son, are you planning on introducing me anytime soon?”

Poe’s smile broadened so much that his eyes started to get crinkles in the corners. “Of course.” He motioned to the man still in his grip, “You saw Finn on the holo but here he is, live in the flesh.” Poe’s smile faltered slightly as he realized how stiff Finn was.

He watched as his love stepped forward and shook his father’s hand, “It’s good to meet you sir, Poe has told me a lot about you.”

The grin never left Kes’s face as he replied, “I bet he’s told me even more about you. I feel like I know you better than my own son at this point. But Finn, please don’t call me sir-it’s Kes.” Poe just looked on proudly from his spot back with Valen as Kes moved forward and knelled to greet her. “My son has told me quite a bit about you young lady. I have a feeling you and I can have a field day exploring all the old ships I have while your dads get some rest at some point.” Valen’s face lit up at the offering as she nodded quickly before closing the gap and putting her arms around Kes’s neck hugging him.

* * *

After dinner, Finn found himself silently cleaning the dishes with Kes as he looked out the window of the kitchen into the yard where Poe was playing with BeeBee-Ate and Valen. He must have zoned out because Kes bumped him gently after a while, “You still with me lover boy?”

Finn’s cheeks got slightly dark at the comment as he went back to work, “Yeah. Yeah. Just can’t believe I am allowed to have all of this sometimes si-I mean Kes.”

The graying rebellion veteran stopped in his tracks and looked at the young man, “Finn, I know all about what you have been through, Poe has told me everything that he knows. And if I have learned anything about you in all those conversations, it’s that you deserve this, maybe more than anyone else. I have no experience going through what you did but I know after so long it must be hard to just let yourself live and love freely. But you made the choice to leave an evil organization, no one made that decision for you. You saved yourself and you are the reason you are here. It’s not because of Leia or Poe or anyone else, you got yourself here. You made all those brave decisions during the war not because of them but because you are a good person and you believe in fighting for what is right. So now, I need you to just let yourself be happy and not fight it. The way you and Poe look at eachother…” Kes’s voice cracked as he continued, “It reminds me so much of Shara and I when we were your age. Just a soldier and their hot headed pilot.” Finn smiled as he broke eye contact to look down and then back out to the field where his family was.

Without looking back at Kes he spoke, “You know, I think I’ve loved him since the day we met. I just didn’t know what to do or how to tell him.” He looked back as Kes put his hand on Finn’s shoulder, “I can promise you one thing, I’ll never leave him. Or her. I want to spend the rest of my life with them.”

Kes just looked back at him and smiled, “I can tell, and for the record, based on how Poe looks at you, he does too. Not sure what the two of you are waiting for to be honest.” With a slap on the shoulder Kes left Finn to contemplate that last thought on his own.

_What are we waiting for?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal...a kyber crystal."
> 
> And from there cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the boobs as always for just you know, being the boobs. I love them. Special shoutout to Helena for beta reading. Happy Valentine's Day, enjoy! :)

Moments after his talk with Kes, Finn bolted outside and ran towards Poe, BeeBee-Ate and Valen. Poe looked up wide-eyed to see Finn running towards him. Out of concern, he stood up and met him halfway, grabbing a hold of both sides of Finn’s waist. “Finn, buddy? Are you okay? What happened.”

Finn put his hands on the side of Poe’s face and pulled him in hastily for a deep kiss. As they parted, a smile appeared on both of their faces. BeeBee took that as a sign that it was time to go, [Come on Friend-Valen, let’s go check on Friend-Kes]. 

Finn was the first to speak up after they were gone, “Poe, what are we waiting for?”

Obviously, this answered none of the questions running through the pilot’s head and actually raised new ones. He stood there with practically no space between them and confusion painted on his face, “What are you talking about?” 

“Poe Dameron, I want to marry you. I’ve loved you since the moment I met you and I think you have felt the same way. So why should we wait? Just because it took us forever to admit our feelings? That doesn’t seem like a good enough reason. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Poe and I hope you feel the same.” Poe had tears in his as he watched Finn get down on one knee in front of him. “I don’t have a ring or anything because obviously, I didn’t plan this out well but I do have something else.” Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal...a kyber crystal. “I know it isn’t a lot but Rey was helping me try to build a saber a few days ago and I actually found two of them, obviously my saber will only need one but I took it as a sign. I was going to give it to you at the force tree or something, I don’t really know. I hope it’s okay.” Finn just smiled weakly, the corners of his eyes were becoming increasingly damp the longer he spoke.

Poe just grabbed him by shirt and yanked him up into another kiss. His hands wrapped around Finn’s torso and pulled him in as close as possible while Finn’s hands went to Poe’s neck and eventually into his hair. He pushed Poe’s head closer and deepened the kiss. 

Eventually, the two separated but their bodies stayed entangled. Poe smiled broadly as he began to speak, “For the record, there was no real question in what you said but my answer is yes anyway. Stars, if I could marry you right now I would.” Poe licked his lips and bowed his head a little as a giggle escaped him.

Finn’s head tilted in confusion, “Well why can’t we?” 

Poe’s head flicked back up to his eyes, “Because buddy, I don’t know. We are here and not with everyone? Wouldn’t Rey be pretty upset if we got married but you didn’t invite her?” 

Finn thought about it for a moment, “Yeah, I guess you have a point.” He laughed a little, “You’ll have to teach me how this whole wedding thing works, it’s new to me.” 

“I’ll be there every step of the way.” He grabbed Finn’s hand and started walking back towards the house. Finn tugged him back and pulled him into one last peck on the lips. “What was that for?”   
  


“I just wanted to kiss my now fiance.” Finn grinned and reached into his pocket fishing out the crystal again, “Do you think we could see if your dad has some kind of chain? Maybe we can make you a necklace to match mine?”

Poe started walking back to house again, his hand letting go of Finn to grab the crystal. “I think that would be a great idea buddy.”

* * *

While this was going on, Valen went inside with BeeBee-Ate and went up to Kes who was gathering stuff from the living room. She didn’t really say anything but she latched onto his leg and yawned.

Kes smiled and laughed, “Are you tired Val?”

“Yeah I am. Can I go to sleep?” Her eyes were already closing as she was talking so Kes decided it would probably be best to carry her to the guest room. He picked her up and she wrapped herself around him, nuzzling her head into his neck. He slowly went to collect her bag from the kitchen and then made his way down the narrow hallway.

Once they got to the room he gently nudged the bag to her and turned her towards the bathroom to get changed as he began to make the bed. Kes looked at the corner of the room and grinned when he saw BeeBee-Ate’s charging port in the corner. He had overheard Valen asking Poe if BeeBee could sleep in her room and was surprised when Poe happily said yes. BeeBee and Poe were basically inseparable so Poe letting him “sleep” with Valen was actually a pretty big deal in Kes’s eyes.

Kes put one last thing on the bed before leaving to go back out and find BeeBee. The droid was happily whirling around Finn and Poe’s legs in the kitchen where they must have just come back inside. [Friend-Finn and Master-Poe look very happy.] The two younger men just giggled as Kes smiled, “Yeah they do BeeBee. Can you do me a favor though bud? Can you go watch over Valen and make sure she goes to sleep?”

The little droid beeped in affirmation and headed down the hallway, greeting the young girl loudly as he entered the guest room. 

Back in the kitchen, Kes moved to make some caf while Finn and Poe sat down at the table. Poe spoke up, “Dad? Do you have a chain or some super thin leather we can use?” As he talked, his hand came up to rest on the table and when he lifted it, he left behind the kyber crystal.

Kes nodded and pointed to a drawer next to him, as he did Finn and Poe both got up. Poe went to grab the materials and Finn to help Kes carry the cups of caf back to the table. Poe stifled a sob as he opened the drawer to find a music box, his mom’s. He opened the box to and found, already in there, a perfectly sized empty leather strip. He took it as a sign from her that what he was about to do was okay with her.

He walked back over to the table, took the crystal into his hand and began working. He tied the leather around the crystal’s top twice and then held it out. Feeling satisfied he walked to where Finn was standing, handed him the loose leather ends and turned around. Finn put the leather loosely around his neck and tied tight knots in tha back. His hand settled on the back of Poe’s neck as the pilot looked down and beamed at his new necklace. Now everyone who didn’t already know would instantly realize he was Finn’s and he couldn’t be happier about it. 

Kes, sitting at the table and drinking his caf, broke this moment of bliss, “So, when am I getting my invitation?”

Poe quickly turned to face his father, “What are you talking about?”

Finn just stood behind him wide-eyed, “Wait you know?”

Kes just laughed, “Course I know, you two are probably the most obvious people in the galaxy. I knew the moment Poe put down the crystal.”

Both of the younger men just stood and stared at Kes before looking at each other before giggling softly. “I did tell you back on Ajan Kloss that your dad knows everything.” Finn had an ‘I told you so’ look on his face that Poe wanted desperately to kiss away but that could wait until later.

* * *

Kes and the boys stayed up pretty late, just sitting around the table, drinking caf and trading stories. Eventually though, Kes got tired and headed to bed, leaving Poe and Finn alone at the table. They lazily kissed a bit but honestly, they were just as tired if not more so. They started down the hall to Poe’s old room but made a stop on the way to check on Valen.

The door was open a crack so Finn only pushed it open slightly more. He and Poe both peaked their heads in to see BeeBee charging in the corner and then, shifting their focus to the other side of the room they saw Valen curled up in a ball, holding a bright orange doll to her chest.

After making sure she was asleep, they finished making their way to their room. Both men changed into sleeping pants and threw their shirts off too the side before climbing into the slightly too small bed. Finn was just beginning to settle into a spooning position behind Poe when the younger man spoke up, “What was that Val was holding? You looked sad when you saw it.”

Finn wrapped his arm around Poe and pulled him in close, “That was a doll of my mother. My dad made me one of himself and one of her so that I could hold them whenever I missed them while they were away on long missions.” Finn couldn’t see it but a small smile crept onto Poe’s face, “I honestly thought I had lost the one of her in one of my moves from base to base because I could have sworn I brought it with me when I left for the New Republic.” Poe’s voice had evolved into almost whisper by the end.

Finn was struck by the change in tone, “You know Poe, you don’t have to hide how you feel about your mother to me. I know losing her was a huge tragedy in your life.”

Poe’s hand flew to his curls, as it always did when he got nervous, “I know buddy, I just feel bad. It feels stupid to complain about my mom when you don’t even know your family and had them stolen away from you.” 

_ Oh. Finn didn’t think that was going to be it. Normally people really didn’t think about his situation when talking about family. Of course Poe did though. _

“Poe, you talking about your mom doesn’t in any way minimize what I went through. We’ve both been through shit but the important thing is that we are together now. And yeah, I mean I wish I had been able to find my family but the fact I didn’t doesn’t change anything. I have a family now with you and Valen, Kes, Rey and Rose. Just because we aren’t related by blood doesn’t mean we are any less of a family.” He started kissing the back of Poe’s neck. “I love you Poe Dameron.” Kiss. “And I am going to marry you.” Kiss. “And I promise if you ever do anything that makes me even slightly uncomfortable I will tell you.” Kiss. “You are my home and my family.” Kiss. “Now go to sleep Poe, you need it.” Kiss.

“Finn?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my flyboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciates, especially because I have some ideas for more Valen, Poe and Finn stories if you all like this one! ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
